Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{8}{10} \times \dfrac{2}{2} \times 50\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{8}{10} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ $ \dfrac{2}{2} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{-4 \times 1 \times 1} {5 \times 1 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = -\dfrac{4}{10} = -\dfrac{2}{5} $